Искажённый мир
Искажённый мир － одна из локаций в игре Hello Neighbor. Появилась в версии игры 1.3. Описание Эта локация очень схожа с картой в Акте 1 и в этой карте всё так, как будто игра выдала ошибку. На карте есть дома Главного героя и Соседа с поломанными текстурами. На карте имеются большие вещи используемые в Страхах и в Финале. Практически все деревья перевёрнуты в этой локации, а небо имеет розовый цвет. Также возле дома Соседа находится сам Сосед, он нам будет давать команды, и после произведений каждой команды он зависает и дергается как будто у него судороги. И он может нам писать в консольную строку. Нужно входить в специальные кубы и вводить в консоль команды, которые можно просмотреть на сайте 1003063.com (это сайт разработчиков). Сами кубы выглядят как белые кубы с светло-зелёным свечением. Размером около 4 метров. После написания всех команд игра перезапустится, и если начать игру, то Соседа попросту не будет присутствовать, ибо пока мы писали команды, мы его удаляли (он после перезапуска будет появляться только в кат-сценах). Как попасть Нужно начать с 1 Акта и после того, как нам покажут, как Сосед кого то запирает, стоять на месте 10 минут. Вскоре появиться куб в который надо будет войти. Далее нужно нажать на клавишу ~ (она же Ё), и ввести команду AI_errorDumping=0. Потом перед нами появиться Сосед, а потом заговорит: * "Hello" * "No dumping at last" * "You can ERASE me now" * "I don`t want to be the test unit anymore" * "Listen to my commands" * "Corruption start in" * "3" * "2" * "1" После чего вы попадёте туда. Местонахождение кубов # Куб мы можем встретить и активировать как только после начала игры простоим 10 минут. # Куб в другом измерении и следующие так же. Он находится на балконе одного из зданий на практически краю карты. # Чтобы до него добраться нужно сначала попасть в дом ГГ, активировать рычаг, подняться на второй этаж и зайти в комнату родителей, затем зайти в телепорт(Unreal Engine Missing Script). После этого вы будете на нижней крыше супермаркета и должны будете подняться по лестнице. # Куб будет на луне. Для того чтобы туда попасть вам нужно будет прыгнуть на светящийся батут и при помощи зонта приземлиться на луну. # Куб находиться рядом с большим телефоном # Куб висит рядом с деревьями. Чтобы добраться до него нужно забраться по лестнице попрыгать на батутах и на последнем из них вы будете над кубом. Команды В этом мире нужно с помощью команд удалять соседа. Вот все команды: (По сути первая) Команда для входа в мир: Al_errorDumping=0 1) AI_Server>Update_PrepareDataToArchive 2) UPD[ FunctionSet(SPTHNB) 3) MainFrameDelta=restart>NeuralNetworkDataRecycle 4) ResetIndex: 5) MainPathData>Recompile Вводить команды нужно именно в этом порядке. Если вы введёте их в другом порядке, удалить Соседа не получиться. Интересные факты * Если прыгнуть в этом мире на батут, то вы прыгнете так высоко, что падение у вас займет около 9 минут реального времени. * Если вести все команды и стереть Соседа, то тогда Соседа не будет до нажатия в меню Новая Игра. Тогда Сосед появится в основной игре и модах * Если удалить Соседа то его не будет в модах Галерея Green Cube.png|Консольный куб, через который можно попасть в эту локацию. Corruption.png|Сосед после того, как игрок ввёл одну из команд в этом мире. Категория:Локации Категория:Релиз Категория:Секретные локации